


No juegues así

by AlittlePhantom



Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Banglo - Freeform, M/M, Minific
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlittlePhantom/pseuds/AlittlePhantom
Summary: Él era un joven escritor de renombre venido a menos por su adicción al alcohol y su mal temperamento. En su corta pero basta trayectoria obtuvo fama y fortuna, se sintió en la cima pero una mujer y su traición lo volvió ruinas. Se transformó en alguien frío y arrogante. Usaba y descartaba mujeres a su antojo, aunque jamás obtuvo quejas. Quizá sabían que no podían tenerlo por demasiado tiempo. Él no era de nadie y no se permitiría caer nuevamente en la fantasía absurda del amor. Hasta que se cruzó en su camino un atrevido niño con mirada inocente y sonrisa de demonio. Una mezcla inquietante que lo traerá de cabeza.





	1. Capítulo 1

— ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía no tengas nada? hace días teníamos que entregar el adelanto de la nueva novela... ¿me estás diciendo que no escribiste nada desde que me fui?, no pensarás que por crear un par de best-seller van a ser indulgentes...

Y bla, bla, bla...

Quizá dijo más, pero lo ignoró. ¿Tenía que llevarlo a una cafetería para gritarle?, se preguntó. Era desesperante. Himchan era su mano derecha y su mejor amigo, pero aveces olvidaba lo segundo cuando trabajan. 

— Hoy no Channie por favor, tengo una terrible jaqueca— gruñó

— Me alegro y espero que sea una muy fuerte —gritó golpeándolo con el periódico en la cabeza haciendo que suelte otro áspero gruñido— y a eso se le llama resaca... aunque me sorprende que todavía no te hayas acostumbrado. 

Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Podemos aplazarlo?— preguntó esperanzado 

— Tengo que rogar para que suceda eso... me vas a hacer rogar, ¿verdad? —suspiró apesadumbrado levantándose de la mesa— realmente voy a matarte si no consigues algo grande, algo nuevo y bueno. El señor Kang no está muy contento y voy a tener que dibujarle que tenes una gran historia entre manos. Más te vale que no me decepciones— le pidió sincero y sin más se despidió.

Cómo si quisiera decepcionarte idiota, se dijo internamente. Es sólo que no puedo escribir...

Prendió un cigarrillo e inhaló con fuerza, con sus pensamientos muy lejos del lugar. 

— Debe apagarlo

Bang observó sin reaccionar a pesar de que le hablaban a él.

— El cigarrillo— apuntó molesto el empleado del café

Un niño sin modales, se dijo. Lo miró detenidamente... Choi JunHong rezaba la placa en su pecho. Lindo nombre. Es alto, muy alto y muy rubio. Aún tiene cara de niño aunque se puede ver un varonil atractivo en el joven rostro. ¿Un rostro molesto?

¿Y la política de atender a los clientes con una sonrisa? 

Escuchó un alboroto en una mesa apartada y vio a un grupito de estudiantes femeninas haciendo barullo. Desagradable. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al empleado y sonrió. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de genuino disgusto. 

¿Así que no era él el motivo de su malestar?

Apagó el cigarro en el plato del café

— ¿Te gustaría alejarlas?— le preguntó señalándolas con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo ya que hoy se sentía especialmente generoso.

El joven lo miró extrañado pero le dio un leve asentimiento. 

Bang hizo una señal con sus dedos para que se acerque y cuando lo tuvo enfrente lo sostuvo de la nuca y lo llevó peligrosamente más cerca.

— Esas niñas están viendo un beso— le dijo en un susurro y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. 

A la distancia y desde la perspectiva de las muchachas él parecía ahondar más en el beso. 

El chico estaba demasiado sorprendido y afectado. Sentir la voz gruesa del mayor en un susurro y tan cerca de su rostro lo aturdió. Incluso el olor a cigarrillo y café no sabía mal, estaba tentado a probar... y lo hizo.

Bang quedó perplejo. Sólo estaba jugando un poco con el niño y las tontas chicas, y este lo besó. El jodido niño lo estaba besando, y él lo estaba besando intensamente de vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

El timbre sonaba con insistencia taladrándole el cerebro y estaba seguro que era la venganza de Himchan por hacerlo rogar. Desgraciado mal-teñido.

— Ni se te ocurra poner esa cara frente a mi —le dijo ni bien le abrió la puerta—. No te das una idea de lo que tengo que hacer para darte algo de tiempo— agregó de mal humor entrando sin permiso.

Ni un buenos días nunca, aunque eso ya era costumbre. Siempre irrumpía en el departamento así, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora tocaba el timbre. Vio demasiadas cosas que preferiría no ver en los momentos que entraba con su propia llave. Ahora sólo se quejaba del desorden.

— ¿Cómo carajos haces para vivir así? —hizo una mueca de desagrado— bueno, no importa, eso va a cambiar desde hoy.

— ¿Cambiar qué?— preguntó todavía muy dormido

— Despierta primero a la niña o las niñas que seguramente invitaste anoche y tíralas fuera, tenemos trabajo.

La sutileza nunca fue su estilo.

— No hay niñas, no hay mujeres... sólo estoy yo— respondió con un bostezo. 

Channie se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Era cierto que siempre que aparecía sin aviso no estaba solo, pero ¿tan raro sonaba que no le haya apetecido conseguir a alguien la noche anterior? 

— Dime... ¿qué cosas raras te mandó a hacer el jefe Kang? ¿y qué va a cambiar aquí? no creo haber permitido cambios en este lugar... 

Se cayó ante la mirada atemorizante del comandante (como le gustaba decirle a veces). Esa mirada tenía aquel efecto, y ese día especialmente daba mucho miedo. 

— ¡Por tu culpa voy a ser un maldito niñero!— le gritó haciendo que se encoja en el sofá

— Niñero de quién si Kang no tiene hijos— dijo bajo

— No los tiene —aseguró algo desencajado— es el jodidamente olvidadizo sobrino de su mujer. 

Bang se rió fuerte, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo con Channie cerca que, obviamente, lo golpeó. 

— Ese niño se pierde en su propia casa— agregó e hizo que Bang riera aún más fuerte.

Las anécdotas de JongUp eran las más divertidas y legendarias dentro de la empresa Kang, aunque no le hagan ni pizca de gracia a la señora. Sólo por que es apenas menos despistada que su sobrino.

— Si yo tengo que sacrificarme de esa manera, acá van a cambiar las cosas— le sonrió cínica y aterradoramente.

Bang tragó duro y sintió un escalofríos recorrerlo entero. A veces era aterrador.

Sonó el timbre y Channie saltó entusiasmado.

— ¡Es él!— dijo radiante y fue a abrir.

¿Él? ¿Él quién? ¿El sobrino de Kang? ¿Para qué traería al chico?

Cuando volvió no traía consigo al sobrino del jefe, era alguien aún peor. Su estómago dio un jodido y excitado vuelco. 

— Bang, él es Zelo tu nuevo ayudante... Zelo, él es Bang. Terminadas las presentaciones me voy. Tú —apuntó a YongGuk —¡A trabajar!, y tú—- miró al menor— no dejes que te intimide... gruñe mucho pero no muerde— le dijo en un susurro.

— Lo sé— respondió el niño con una media sonrisa mirando fijamente a Bang. 

Himchan les dio un pequeño saludo militar y se fue, dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué carajos hace el empleado de la cafetería en mi casa?— preguntó acercándose lento al menor.

— Trabajar —dijo con simpleza—. Así que eras el famoso Bang...

— Ahora me vas a decir que no sabías quién era

— No lo sabía, ¿por qué el famoso Bang besaría a un extraño? Mejor, ¿por qué el famoso Bang besaría a un hombre extraño?

YongGuk lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó al sofá.

— Fuiste tú. Me besaste ayer— gruñó bajo y cerca... muy cerca

— Fue un impulso, tu brillante plan tenía una gran falla llamado espejo. Se veían todos tus movimientos, ¡por dios! No seas tan engreído y no te creas irresistible... no lo eres.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo nada? tu rostro dice todo lo contrario. Incluso en este momento estás ruborizado.

JunHong titubeó un mili-segundo.

— Se llama invasión del espacio personal idiota, estas encima mío y sin camisa.

Bang pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de lo cerca que se encontraba y se tensó imperceptiblemente sobre el muchacho. Mierda, ¿en que momento se había acercado tanto?, se reprendió sorprendido, pero no movió un músculo para alejarse. No podía en realidad. Algo en los ojos del menor lo atraía e inmovilizaba.

Parpadeó tratando de concentrarse.

— Quizá te gusta jugar con hombres mayores— insinuó

— Puede ser —reflexionó el chico descaradamente con una felina sonrisa— y a ti te gusta ayudar a la gente de una forma extraña.

— Touché

Rió.

La jodida atracción que los mantenía estáticos desapareció. Se levantó con una sonrisa, y le tendió una mano.

— Según Himchan, ¿qué trabajo harás acá?— preguntó interesado

— Mitad limpieza —dijo paseando la curiosa mirada por el desordenado departamento— y la otra mitad espionaje. Estoy a cargo de informar avances y ver que no te distraigas. 

— Lo supuse, ¿voy a ser controlado entonces?

— Mmm... en otras palabras, sí— asintió

No le importaba en realidad, el chico le inspiraba confianza. Lo desacomodaba mentalmente por momentos, pero aún así podía ver la sinceridad en el menor y eso le agradaba. Si no pensaba en el beso (algo difícil si creía que el chico tenía una boca experta) se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo con él.

— Ok— dijo

— ¿Sin pataleos?— lo miró sorprendido.

— Sin pataleos— afirmó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Perfecto! —aplaudió— voy a comenzar entonces

— Más tarde, ahora desayunemos que me estoy muriendo de hambre— lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó raudo hasta la cocina.

— Eres mi empleado, entonces... ¡prepara el desayuno!— exigió jugando con el chico

— ¡Sí, señor!— contestó con diversión, y se puso manos a la obra. No había mucho y dudaba que YongGuk cocinara, pero con lo básico hizo un desayuno lo más decente posible.

Comieron en la cocina dado que era el lugar menos desordenado, seguramente por su falta de uso. 

— ¿Tu apodo es Zelo?— preguntó curioso.

Asintió con la cabeza debido a que tenía la boca llena de arroz e intentó decir algo pero se atragantó y terminó escupiendo la mitad del desayuno en la mesada. 

Bang soltó una carcajada tan potente que asustó al menor y ver la cara de susto de Zelo lo hizo reír con más ganas. 

JunHong estaba sinceramente sorprendido, este hombre no se parecía a la persona que describió Himchan.

¿Dónde está la frialdad y las formas bruscas? Si era generalmente de ese modo... ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? 

Su maldito corazón no dejaba de retumbar fuerte en los oídos.


	3. Chapter 3

— Esto no está mal, no está nada mal —dijo Himchan revisando el trabajo avanzado—. Escuché de Zelo que te estabas esforzando mucho en esto y veo que tiene razón— agregó satisfecho.

— En realidad el niño fue de gran ayuda —reconoció sorprendiéndolo— incluso el segundo capítulo fue idea de él.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo con verdadero asombro— pues se ve que ese chico tiene talento.

— Lo sé— sonrió complacido. ¿Por qué?, no tenía idea.

— ¿Y dónde está él ahora?— preguntó curioso

— No lo sé —su rostro se oscureció repentinamente— recibió un llamado urgente y salió hace rato, intenté contactarme pero no me contesta— añadió con el ceño fruncido y lleno de preocupación.

Ese muchacho no explicó nada antes de salir y la espera lo estaba desesperando.

Justo en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre y Bang se apresuró a abrir. JunHong estaba en la entrada, el rostro triste, los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado mucho rato. Se le oprimió el pecho ante esa imagen. 

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba casi histéricamente, mientras Zelo sólo asentía suave. 

Himchan se sorprendió al ver a YongGuk sumamente preocupado por alguien más que no sea él mismo y aún más al verlo acariciar el rostro del menor en busca de algo malo. 

— No es nada— repetía el chico una y otra vez, aunque se notaba que hacía grandes esfuerzos para retener las lágrimas.

— JunHong dime— rogó Bang abrazándolo. El menor rompió en llanto en su pecho, inundando sus fosas nasales con la fragancia de YongGuk que lo tranquilizaba. 

— Nos... nos estafaron —susurró ahogadamente— el dueño del apartamento donde vivía... no... en realidad no era el dueño... en fin, nos echaron a la calle... yo... yo no tengo dónde quedarme. 

Bang lo apretó con más fuerza. Se había preocupado tanto por el niño que creyó lo peor, realmente fue doloroso verlo en ese deprimente estado. Pero estaba aliviado. Ahora podía respirar al fin con normalidad.

— Vamos a buscar tus cosas, vas a quedarte conmigo— le dijo separándolo ligeramente del abrazo y enjugando sus lágrimas.

— Yo... no...— empezó a decir, pero Bang lo calló 

— Te vas a quedar conmigo— repitió firmemente. Y Zelo no volvió a replicar. 

Himchan que vio toda la escena desde el sofá carraspeó para hacerse notar. 

— ¿Entonces salen? —preguntó haciendo que se sonrojen furiosamente y se separen— porque yo también tengo que marcharme. 

 

 

Una hora y media más tarde el menor terminaba de acomodar sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación para invitados del escritor. En la mañana buscaría un lugar donde alojarse. Bang estaba siendo demasiado amable con él y no quería incomodarlo. En los diez días que llevaba trabajando con él lograron ser muy cercanos, pero no quería ser una carga. Lo menos que podía hacer hoy por el mayor, era la cena. 

Bang lo observó pasearse por la cocina adueñándose de ella y sonrió, se veía concentrado y el muy tonto se estaba ensuciando sin darse cuenta. En un impulso (de otra manera dudaba que lo hubiera hecho) tomó el delantal y se acercó al menor por la espalda. Lo sintió tensarse cuando pasó las manos debajo de sus brazos y ató con firmeza el delantal en su cintura. Luego al darse cuenta de lo íntimo del contacto huyó. 

Diablos, eso no era normal. Es algo que hacen las parejas, idiota.


	4. Chapter 4

Bang le quitó la botella semi-vacía a Zelo de las manos, sin embargo estaba casi en el mismo estado de embriaguez que el menor. Quizá no fuera la mejor idea celebrar una bienvenida con lo incómodos que se encontraban. El alcohol fue su vía de escape y finalmente... bebieron en exceso.

— Hyung, me aburro... juguemos algo— pidió el menor haciendo un puchero.

Bang jadeó ante la vista de sus abultados labios y la forma en la que lo llamó. Si bien no es la primera vez que le decía así, pero en ese momento tuvo una sensación diferente, fue... ¿sexy? 

Sacudió su cabeza maldiciendo internamente. Esto se siente realmente peligroso, pensó. 

— ¿A qué quieres jugar?— preguntó ronco, ese gesto lo había afectado más de lo que creía.

— Mmm... ¡verdad o reto!— respondió feliz al ver que estaba dispuesto a jugar con él. 

— Bien, elige— dijo tomando un gran trago

Zelo fingió pensar un momento.

— Verdad

— Mmm... es verdad que... —intentaba pensar con claridad pero resultaba difícil en el estado en el que estaba— ¿es verdad que hay un espejo en la cafetería?

Zelo enrojeció. El mayor abrió los ojos grandes con asombro. No podía ser cierto, eso no era posible... se repetía mentalmente.

— No lo había ¿verdad? —añadió grave y bajo— no había un jodido espejo en el café y aún así me besaste.

— Yo... creo... creo que me voy a dormir— se levantó pero no llegó muy lejos, en parte porque el alcohol había hecho estragos con su cuerpo, quitándole estabilidad y porque Bang lo retuvo. Lo llevó contra la pared y lo sostuvo con sus cuerpos muy pegados, con las muñecas del menor aprisionadas por sobre su cabeza. 

— Me besaste... y todo era una gran excusa para no admitir que lo hiciste porque no pudiste resistirte a mi— le regaló una sensual sonrisa.

El chico no podía despegar sus ojos de esos labios picantes. Así los recuerda, dulces y picantes. El aleteo suave de esos labios sobre los suyos... ¡Basta! Dios, estaba perdiendo el poco rastro de control que aún le quedaba. 

— Eso fue... fue un impulso— aseguró y Bang notó que respiraba pesadamente, eso lo hizo consciente de la posición en la que se encontraban, y se esforzó por intentar ignorar el hecho de que sentía el calor del cuerpo contrario.

— ¿Un impulso?... ¿Tienes impulsos así a diario?— pensar en eso extrañamente le generó malestar.

— Yo... no...— susurró cerrando los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas, quizá era el alcohol o la estrecha distancia entre los dos, pero le faltaba el aire y se sentía mareado.

YongGuk al ver esa expresión quiso alejarse, quiso separarse y dejarlo ir. O eso fue lo que pensó antes de inclinarse y tomar los labios del menor en un beso demandante y caliente. Instintivamente deslizó su lengua por entre los labios entreabiertos y sintió la tibieza y la humedad, su sinhueso moviéndose explorando suave la cavidad del chico. 

Lo sorprendió nuevamente la habilidad y la facilidad con la que el menor lo sometía en el beso, yendo a un ritmo casi desesperado, rápido y mojado... pero volvió a tomar el control tornándolo lento y sutil, con toques leves y delicados. JunHong gimió y eso pareció despertarlos. Se separaron y se dispersaron sin decir una palabra. 

"Fue mi venganza" , pensó YongGuk dando vueltas en su habitación confundido.

"Fue el alcohol" , aseguraba Zelo en la suya... sin embargo, ambos sentían el latir acelerado de su corazón y sus labios escocían.

 

 

En la mañana siguiente Zelo evadió la mirada de Bang y este distinguió un leve rubor que lo hizo sonreír. Se encontraba de un humor extrañamente excepcional, y el niño estaba más torpe que lo normal. Totalmente desconcentrado y nervioso.

Adorable.

Estaba claro que el alcohol no ha borrado el beso de anoche, pensó satisfecho y divertido el mayor. 

Una parte descarada y maliciosa de Bang quería atormentarlo un poco más, por eso decidió trabajar en la sala que era donde le tocaba limpiar esa mañana. Sentía la mirada del menor sobre él, y la incomodidad que su presencia le causaba, lo hacía sonreír secretamente y con frecuencia.

Oyó caer y romperse varias cosas, pero en ningún momento levantó la vista, a pesar de oír las disculpas repetidas del niño. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo caer por decimoquinta vez decidió que ya no podía hacer la vista gorda, por eso se levantó del sofá y se acercó lento, con la mirada culpable del chico siempre sobre él.

— ¿Querías mi atención?— preguntó con su voz grave, aturdiendolo brevemente. 

Se acercó aún más, le gustaba jugar con el chico, y verlo tan nervioso le resultaba divertido. el chico titubeó, se sentía inquieto y tembloroso. Aún así, notó, estaba por responderle de manera afilada. Pero en ese instante sonó el timbre. 

— No abras— le dijo en un susurro y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Apoyó su frente en el hombro del menor. Algo en él no quería dejarlo ir, quería estar siempre así... cerca... molestándolo... jugando. 

El chico ignoró el pedido, necesitaba poner distancia y la insistencia del timbre era la excusa perfecta. Aunque si hubiera sabido quién demonios era, habría preferido no hacerlo.

Una muchacha realmente bonita de enormes y hermosos ojos oscuros lo observaba curiosa desde la puerta. Era una celebridad y la conocía, era actriz... era la ex-novia de YongGuk. 

— Hola soy JiEun, Song JiEun... ¿está Bang YongGuk?— preguntó vacilante

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— respondió brusco Bang haciendo su aparición

— Quiero hablar

— Yo no quiero hacerlo— explicó con visible desagrado

— ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?— rogó la chica mirando a Zelo

Bang lo sostuvo de la muñeca impidiéndole marchar.

— Lo que tengas que decir podés decirlo delante de él— apuntó molesto.

Sin embargo, el menor no quería estar ahí. Se sentía un estorbo. Simplemente estaba de más.

Se soltó del amarre y con una mirada de disculpa se internó en la cocina. El cuerpo le temblaba incontrolablemente y sentía un persistente y agudo dolor en el pecho. Además de unas jodidas e inexplicables ganas de llorar. No quería estar ahí y sencillamente no quería ser testigo de su reconciliación.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Necesitaba calmarse, respirar y tomar una gran vaso con agua. Respirar era condenadamente difícil y el vaso se hizo añicos cuando lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas. Maldijo entredientes, mientras intentaba limpiar el desastre y se hirió varios dedos con un afilado trozo de cristal.

Sin siquiera notarlo una solitaria lágrima se escapó. 

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado el mayor al asomarse. Se asustó al notar la sangre en las manos de JunHong. Corrió hasta estar a su lado, y en un instante lavó el corte y observó la herida. No era profunda pero tampoco superficial. 

— No te muevas, voy a traer el botiquín

— Puedo hacerlo yo— respondió cortante y cabizbajo, escapándose nuevamente de él

Bang lo vio alejarse, mortalmente confundido.

— Te gusta mucho el chico —lo acusó ella desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina— recuerdo la vez que me rompí la muñeca al caer por las escaleras... ¿sabes que dijiste ese día?

— "Te dije que no subas con todas esas cajas"— recordó con claridad

— Exacto, ni siquiera preguntaste si estaba bien... —lo miró de mala manera— en fin, creo que el chico te hace bien —dijo con sinceridad— y ve a verlo rápido. Creo que está celoso— añadió bajito.

Bang sonrió. La mínima posibilidad de poner celoso al menor inesperadamente le agradaba...

— Me gustaría que puedas venir con él —le dijo ella al despedirse— y perdón otra vez, ¿sabes? no se manda sobre el corazón y creo que ahora podrías entender.

Él reconoció algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando ella se marchó Bang se sintió liberado, como si un gran peso fuera quitado de sus hombros. Estaba ligero y genuinamente aliviado. Cerró es gran capítulo de su pasado al fin y ahora debía hacer frente a este presente. 

Tenía miedo (claro que sí) pero ya no quería un futuro sin... él.

Así de raro y repentino como sonaba, casi una locura. No entendía desde cuando aquel muchacho contestador y de mal carácter se había metido bajo su piel. Quererlo no estaba en sus planes. Sin embargo, aquí estaba perdiendo el juicio, el control de sí y casi hasta a su corazón en manos de ese niño. 

Lo observó mientras el menor se perdía en quién sabe que profundos pensamientos, sentado solo en la cocina mirando su mano lesionada, y un nudo apretó su corazón.

— ¿Duele?— le preguntó sobresaltándolo. Aunque se recompuso al instante.

— Mucho— respondió el chico sin levantar los ojos. Aún mojado su rostro en lágrimas.

Bang lo tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro para que lo mire. Tenía la sensación de que el menor no hablaba sobre la herida.

— Me invitó a su boda —le soltó grave, mirándolo fijo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con genuino asombro y algo más. Algo que hizo que su tonto corazón saltara—. Se casa en un mes con el actor por el que me dejó— explicó lento y una sonrisa suave adornó su rostro al ver al menor algo traumatizado.

— ¿No te molesta?— le preguntó algo incómodo. JunHong quería saber, pero no quería meterse en asuntos que quizá el mayor no estuviera dispuesto a comentar.

— No me molesta —suspiró—. Creí que me importaría... pero la verdad, es todo lo contrario. Siento que hizo bien en darme algo de tiempo, de otra manera dudo que en otro momento podría haberla escuchado de forma calma. Ahora, sin embargo, lo veo como un verdadero final. Y reflexionando sobre eso... me siento jodidamente bien.

Sonrió con franqueza y ese simple gesto hizo que algo se aflojara en el pecho del menor. ¿Realmente había estado tan preocupado por que se reconciliaran? 

— Ahora preparemos algo para comer, estoy hambriento —dijo Bang, pero frunció el ceño visiblemente y tomó la mano herida— mmm... creo que no... no quiero que hagas nada así— se llevó a los labios y besó cada uno de los dedos lesionados. Zelo enrojeció hasta las orejas —. Soy bueno haciendo ramen— añadió el mayor divertido, alejándose y revisando los estantes. Dejándolo tenso y conmocionado.

Cocinaron juntos igualmente y YongGuk notó la tensión disiparse. Quizá JiEun no estuviera tan desacertada después de todo.

 

Más tarde tomaron café en la sala, mientras el mayor —más hablador de lo que jamás estuvo— le relataba sobre su caótica relación y sobre el día en que ella le confesó que tenía sentimientos por su co-protagonista. Increíble.

Estuvo conmocionado. Realmente creyó haberla amado demasiado, ¡Si hasta casi arruina su carrera y su vida por ella! Sin embargo, no fue así. Ahora estaba seguro de que su reacción se debía a su carácter infantil. La quiso, pero no la amó. Fue suya y alguien más la tenía ahora, tan simple como eso. 

— Pero luego llegaste tú, y me besaste... un solo beso y perdí la cabeza —continuó con la vista perdida en los rastros fríos de café—. No sabes lo que pasé ese día. Fue como probar una droga... una poderosa droga. Nada era suficiente. Las otras bocas no sabían a nada. El alcohol no servía tampoco. Me encontraba repasando una y otra vez aquel beso, su sabor, la textura de tu boca —miró sus labios casi con ansiedad, pero continuó con su relato— Esa noche dejé todo lo que era habitual en mi e intenté dormir para sacarte de mi cabeza. Intenté borrarlo. Y a la mañana siguiente, como una mala broma del destino, estabas acá. Mi guardia estaba baja y mi mente revuelta. Algo se removió en mi interior —confesó con crudeza—. Con el paso de tiempo creí que pasaría, pero el sentimiento se intensificó. Verte llorar el otro día y sentir esa preocupación fue anormal, ni con ella mi pecho se apretó con dolor de aquel modo. ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar?— preguntó nervioso, mirándolo fijo. 

JunHong negó con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

— Me gustas —susurró— me estoy volviendo loco y hasta parezco idiota. Pero quiero decirlo ahora y siempre. Te necesito... y tengo mied...

El chico lo besó. No dejó que terminara la frase y se apoderó prepotente de su boca. 

— Juegas sucio— le concedió Bang sobre sus labios

— Me gusta como suena eso— ronroneó el menor al oído subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

— No juegues así...— gruñó devorando con ansias esa jodida boca que lo traía de cabeza— no es justo

Besarlo así era el puto cielo. Suave, lento, dulce. Un poco brusco por momentos, otro tanto mojado e intenso.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a ella —lo riñó de forma repentina el menor— no soportaría pensar que pueda entrometerse

Bang sonrió y lo besó como una promesa. Le encantaba verlo de aquel modo... condenadamente celoso y posesivo. En cuestión de minutos el beso se volvió caliente y en ese punto les era casi imposible controlarse. Zelo tenía enredados sus dedos el en cabello del mayor, y este lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura. Apresándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

— Deberíamos parar— gimió Bang sobre su boca

— No quiero— respondió con un duro jadeo. Tironeando lento de su labio inferior con los dientes

— Joder, no hagas eso— lo reprendió con un gruñido grave y excitado

— ¿Hacer qué?... —preguntó con fingida inocencia— ¿Esto?— y volvió a morder el labio con suavidad. 

El menor oyó su jadeo ronco y vio como cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Jaló su cabello y dejó su garganta al descubierto. Una impaciente y dura punzada lo asaltó. Quería marcarla. Paseó su boca por el cuello hasta que sintió el pulso en sus labios, mordió aquel punto succionando y besando de vez en cuando mientras, y de forma imperceptible, desabotonaba sin prisas la camisa del mayor. 

— JunHong, po-por favor— dijo entrecortadamente— deberías detenerte ahora...

Como respuesta el menor se desmontó de sus piernas. Vio como el mayor aún con los ojos cerrados intentaba serenarse y respirar con normalidad.

JunHong sonrió perversamente.

Se arrodilló y le desabrochó con agilidad la bragueta del pantalón. Antes de que Bang pudiera decir algo el menor liberó su miembro semi-erecto y comenzó a masajearlo con habilidad. El mayor vio con asombro como su pene crecía aún más entre los dedos del chico, y como este sacaba su lengua para lamer la punta húmeda, antes de tragarlo casi por completo. 

Observó el esfuerzo que hacía por tomarlo todo con su boca. Y sintió el aire escaparse con un sonido primitivo, entre un gemido y un sexy gruñido. 

Zelo no tuvo piedad de él, se movía con rapidez y chupaba con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecer. Bendito niño de boca experta. En minutos lo tuvo sudado y jadeando su nombre. El menor mantenía un ritmo constante mientras acariciaba sus testículos con delicadeza. ¿De dónde carajos había aprendido semejantes cosas? No estaba enojado, sólo sorprendido y jodidamente agradecido.

El chico se detuvo cuando lo sintió tensarse con violencia, y sonrió con sombría malicia.

Lamió sus dedos y los ensalivó bien, mirando en todo momento a Bang que respiraba con dificultad y abría grande los ojos incapaz de creer lo que el chico estaba por hacer. 

Cuando creyó que fue suficiente, JunHong introdujo los propios dedos en su entrada, preparándose él mismo para el mayor. Mientras lamía, como si fuera la paleta más rica, el pene de YongGuk. 

Lo oyó maldecir.

— Zelo, v-vas a... vas a volverme completamente loco...— murmuró en un jadeo ronco y entrecortado

— No importa, mientras seas mío— respondió el niño con firmeza

Bang no pudo contenerse ante la confesión del menor. Lo levantó de un jalón, quitó los pantalones de ambos y su ropa interior, y lo sentó sobre él nuevamente.

Lo besó de forma feroz. 

Tenía los labios furiosamente rojos por la increíble mamada que le había hecho y húmedos por la saliva y algo de sus jugos. Sabía jodidamente bien de alguna manera.

El chico se acomodó y se autopenetró con el miembro del mayor, sentándose sobre él con suavidad. Lo enterró de manera dolorosa, un jodido centímetro a la vez, y suspiró quedándose momentáneamente quieto. Bang aprovechó para quitarle la sudadera y descubrir su blanquecino pecho. Besó la piel expuesta y tironeó de sus pezones, poniéndolo duro por lo rudo del contacto. Sin olvidar tampoco el miembro del menor que se erguía ansioso entre sus cuerpos, lo acarició lentamente de arriba a abajo sintiendo la dureza y la tibieza de su pene.

Zelo gimió fuerte.

Se apoyó sobre los hombros del mayor para levantarse, hasta casi salir por completo y volver a sentarse suave. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Exquisito, pero demasiado lento y torturante para el mayor. Precisamente por eso con un rápido movimiento lo recostó sobre el sofá y comenzó a embestirlo con violencia. Casi agresivamente.

Sentía los arañazos del menor en su espalda baja. Ardían y lo excitaban maravillosamente. Los gemidos y jadeos de Zelo llenaban sus oídos. Era el jodido paraíso. 

Golpeteó en su interior hasta dar con el punto que lo hizo gritar y estremecerse con fuerza y abusó de él repetidas veces. El cuerpo del menor temblaba sin control y sintió como se corría, apretando su miembro y succionándolo brutalmente, llevándolo al mismísimo infierno. Se vino dentro del chico con un gruñido grave. Llenándolo. Pintando sus paredes internas con su cremosa esencia. Haciéndolo completamente suyo.

Zelo miró al mayor. Se veía jodidamente sexy con el cabello desparramado para todas partes, el cuerpo lleno de sudor con marcas de chupones y mordidas, y sintió algo cálido en el pecho. 

Bang lo abrazó y besó. No quería salir de él. Se quedó en esa posición mucho rato, ninguno dijo nada y sentían que no lo necesitaban tampoco. 

 

— Santa mierda, ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes dos?... —gritó Himchan desde la puerta—. Uppie no mires. Vamos fuera, este par de indecentes no están en condiciones de vernos ahora.

— ¡Te dije que no entres con tu llave! —rió Guk— observó el rostro del menor que estaba rojo y rió aún más fuerte.


	6. Final

— Zelo parece realmente incómodo y nervioso— dijo Himchan

Él y YongGuk observaban al chico desde la distancia. Todavía así de alejados el mayor sintió el cuerpo calentarse con sólo darle una mirada.

— Lo sé... y se ve jodidamente sexy en traje —masculló grueso—. No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y arrancárselo...

No podía quitar la vista del menor, por lo tanto no vio la mueca de hastío y desagrado que le sacó a Himchan.

— Gracias por la imagen mental. Aún no supero lo que pasó ese día, ¿planeas dañarme permanentemente? —preguntó serio— además creo que el chico está demasiado irritable y seguro termina castigándote por haberlo traído a la boda de tu ex.

Bang rió, aunque no le hacía gracia porque lo veía muy capaz de hacerlo, y vaya que daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

— No lo hará— replicó con firmeza igualmente

— Wow, estás confiado— Himchan lo miró, pero Guk no despegaba sus ojos brillantes del chico.

— ¿Con qué podría castigarme?

— Mmm... ¿sexo quizá?

Bang rió aún más

— Es fácil doblegarlo —respondió ahora sí haciendo contacto visual con el comandante—. Soy irresistible.

Himchan rodó los ojos.

— Por dios, ¿Qué te ha hecho este chico?... me agradabas más cuando llevabas una mujer diferente todos los días. Por lo menos no hablabas de ellas después. Ahora tengo que aguantarte 24/7 hablando sobre él...

Bang ladeó su rostro con picardía.

— No te quejes, sé que vas a estar igual de idiota que yo... pero con el sobrino del director Kang.

El chico se ruborizó furiosamente. ¿Era tan obvio?

— ¿Channie sabías que los Kang fueron inversores de la película que unió a la pareja? Seguramente estarám en la celebración...— se cayó abruptamente cuando notó que Himchan ya no lo oía. Había descubierto entre la multitud a JongUp— Igual de idiota —replicó divertido y en un quedo susurro.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó ido, pero sonriendo como tonto ya que Uppie lo encontró con la mirada e iba en su dirección

— Que me voy a buscar a mi chico— le dijo bajo

— Está bien, pero cuidado con la prensa. El niño llama la atención y si los ven juntos podrían tener problemas

— ¡Como agente podrás hacerte cargo de eso!— gritó alejándose y ganándose una mirada furibunda y un gesto de enfadado reproche.

— ¿Hacerse cargo de qué?— preguntó Zelo cuando estuvo finalmente a su lado

Bang pasó un brazo por su cintura e hizo que se alarmara.

— Si te beso ahora armaríamos un gran revuelo... ¿no te gustaría arruinarles la boda?— le dijo al oído

—¡Joder no!— se alejó el menor

¿Arruinar la boda? ¿acaso no quería que se casen? 

Sentía que Bang se estaba burlando de él. Pero... ¿y si su sonrisa no le pertenecía? ¿y si su felicidad no era verdadera? Tenía miedo. No, estaba aterrado. El pasado era un obstáculo demasiado grande y quizá el mayor se diera cuenta que hizo mal en dejarla ir. Quizá verla de blanco removió algo en él, quizá su amor no fuera suficiente después de todo.

Ese oscuro pensamiento dolía.

YongGuk se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, y lo llevó lejos. Se asustó más al notar que el menor no oponía resistencia alguna.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó de inmediato, seriamente preocupado

JunHong lo abrazó fuerte, no quería llorar pero el nudo en la garganta estaba matándolo.

— N-no me dejes. No te vayas nunca— rogó en un estrangulado sollozo

— Bebé... escúchame... no me iré a ningún lado y no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado tampoco —respondió acariciándolo suavemente—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿por qué estás así?... ¿es por que te traje a la fuerza? Juro que pensé que te alegrarías de verla finalmente casada, y que no te preocuparías más por eso. Además no me gusta verte tan insegu...

Zelo lo cortó con un gran beso. El mayor siempre era estúpidamente verborrágico cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. No podía creer lo tonto que fue.

Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, podía ver la sinceridad, el cariño y algo más profundo. Algo aterrador y verdadero. 

— Perdón, fui un completo tonto... tenía miedo de tu reacción cuando la vieras

— Lo eres —dijo serio borrando una lágrima de su mejilla—. Pero así te amo— lo volvió a besar, esta vez con una ternura infinita y abrazándolo fuerte para que jamás se escape de sus brazos.

— También te amo, Gukkie— respondió enrojeciendo, pero con la mirada llena de cariño.

— Por favor Bang, ¿no te dije que tuvieras cuidado?... ¿y si era un jodido paparazzi? No puedo creer que siempre los encuentre acaramelados, aléjense un poco... dan diabetes— irrumpió Himchan desde la puerta y Guk notó que iba firmemente aferrado a la mano de JongUp, y sonrió... 

...igual de idiota.

 

 

***FIN***


End file.
